


Reborn

by Shadow1441



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Darkish Harry, Gen, Humor, Insane Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, ok a lot weird, this is a bit weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441
Summary: Harry Potter became the Master of Death after he defeated Tom Riddle. And well after a few thousand or maybe hundred years or maybe minutes of sorting souls and doing paperwork he got very, very bored. Dumbledore's soul was also not helping by asking to reincarnate into Harry Potter's father. Thankfully, or maybe not very thankfully, he found a solution.He decided to return to the body of Harry Potter and get revenge on Dumbledore and anyone else who gets on his nerves too much!It's in times like these that Death wonders if he could just retire and be done with this insanity once and for all, too bad Death was not very sane to begin with and only makes things worse.Now also posted on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE, MOST BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND EVERYTHING ELSE EITHER BELONGS TO ME OR TO OTHER FANDOMS THAT I HAVE NOT SPECIFICALLY MENTIONED!!  
> (Only saying this once) 
> 
> Also I know that this is really confusing and strange and makes absolutely no sense, but trust me. There is a reason for the madness...I think.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

“Are you sure Master?” A dark hooded figure asked a handsome young man sitting on a throne made of skulls and shadows.

 

The man glared at the figure.” Of course I’m sure, It’s time for me to get revenge on the past Dumbledore. How dare you question me, Death?”

 

Death rolled his eyes under the hood. “You said the same last time and look how that turned out.”

 

The man grinned. “It’s not my fault you made me Draco Malfoy, what else did you think would happen?”

 

Death sighed at the young man. Suddenly their talk was interrupted by a soul entering the room. Death, as was his duty, started duly asking question.

 

“Name?”

 

The soul smiled a grandfatherly smile. “I am Albus Percival Wulfr…..”

 

“Ok then, Albus, why are you here?” Death said, ignoring the look of contempt sent from the soul.

 

“I want to see your superior!”

 

Death looked at him for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow then turned towards the young man sitting on the throne. “Master, this man is seeking an audience with you….again.”

 

The man sitting on the throne rolled his eyes. He might as well listen to Dumbledore’s soul, he had nothing better to do after all.

 

“Yes?” He asked with a blank look.

 

“Hello young man.“ The soul said jauntily, only receiving a glare in return. “I am Albus Dumbledore and I want to be reincarnated as Harry Potter’s father.”

 

The young man spit out the drink that he randomly conjured a few seconds earlier and stared at the soul, flabbergasted.

 

“I..tha....that’s not how reincarnation works!”

 

The soul looked down, disappointed. “Oh. Well how about if I was his grandfather?” he perked up suddenly, as if he had an epiphany.

 

The young man glared at the laughing Death a few meters away. “No, I mean….you can’t choose who you become when you are reincarnated.”

 

“Ok, then I want to be reincarnated.”

 

With an eyeroll the young man relented. “Fine, Death read him the needed documents and make him sign the paper I gave you earlier.”

 

Death came closer to the red headed man and took out a spiral notebook. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do you agree that everything written on this paper is what you are agreeing to?”

 

The soul looked confused.”What paper?”

 

“Nevermind that, just say yes.”

 

“Oh, ok. Yes.”

 

“Great that should do it, now just go through that door right there.” Death pointed towards a door that randomly appeared. The man happily skipped to the door and entered the bright light. Then there was silence.

 

“Master, what exactly did he agree to?” Death broke the silence with his question.

 

“Oh, I’m not really sure to be honest, Tom said to give it to him.” The man said nonchalantly.

 

“Tom….?”

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Death blinked, and then blinked again, “Are you sure that was a good idea?“

 

“I don’t care if it was a good idea, it should be amusing in any case. Now, about me becoming Harry Potter again…”

 

“Sorry, just one minute, Master.” Death said as he took out a tablet from nowhere and started tapping on it. Suddenly he looked up,” Master, so what do you want Dumbledore to become this time?”

 

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. “What year are we in right now?”

 

“What do you mean? You exist in all time at once, there is no actual time here.”

 

“Right….What time did we reincarnate the recent Tom Riddle into?”

 

“Let me check,” Death clicked on his tablet a few time.” We reincarnated him into 1964, he was named Donald, hmm that's interesting, he becomes very successful in his older year and even becomes president. Why do you want to know?”

 

“Hmm...oh just thinking of what time I should throw Dumbledore into.”

 

“Master, if I may be so bold to ask, why don’t you just remove Dumbledore’s soul from existence or send him to the Experimentation Lab instead of sending him to random time periods where he usually cause utter chaos?”

 

“Death what do I do on a daily basis?” The man said blankly and slouched on the throne.

 

Death frowned. ”You sort souls?”

 

The man looked up as though asking some higher being for help.” No..well yes, but I mostly do paperwork, you have no idea how dull it is. At least Dumbledore provides some amusement, unlike Tom, who is always necessarily and boringly successful; I was thinking of not letting him reincarnate anymore. Anyways about Dumbledore’s reincarnation, I was thinking about sending him a few years later than Tom, into the same universe, what do you think?”

 

Death looked flabbergasted, “Yes that's great but Tom’s soul causes amusement as well! What about the time he was a greek princess and caused an apocalypse? Or the time he was a black cat and started the whole superstition thing?”

 

The man wiggled his eyebrows at Death. ”Is there something I don’t know?”

 

Death mumbled something under his breath.

 

“I can’t hear you!” The man sang.

 

“He was my first and only creation!” Death exclaimed then looked down as though guilty.

 

The man blinked and then blinked again. “You know that was really anticlimactic, thanks for ruining that amazing love story.”

 

Death spluttered, “What?!? I don’t even have a gender, how am I supposed to have a relationship? What is wrong with you!?! Where did that even come from?!?”

 

The man sighed, ”Fine, I’ll let him have a few more reincarnations, then he can go to the Afterlife and live their with the rest of the souls who decided to stop reincarnating all the time, maybe he will meet some friends, like the four founders of Hogwarts or his mother or something, don’t worry, I’ll check up on him…..Or he could become a reaper, that might be quite fun. Now going back to Dumbledore, again. I think he should be Tom’s kid or grandkid or maybe his pet plant.”

 

“Thank you Master! Yes of course, I agree about Dumbledore. Let me just put it in the system and we will get to talking about your return to being Harry Potter.” He took out his tablet and wrote something down. “How interesting, he was named Jack and he became quite famous as well. You will not believe it but he invented some strange contraption that allows people to breath water as though it was air; later in life he became a singing goldfish that granted Tom 3 wishes.”

 

The young man rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid, why would someone want to breath water, unless they were going diving but even then they have ways of doing that without spending loads of money and really, a goldfish, how pathetic. Now about me being Harry Potter.”

 

“Master, why are you so insistent on becoming Harry Potter again? You’ll still have to do paperwork even if you’re on earth.”

 

Suddenly there was a hurried knock on a non existing door. With a wave of his hand a door arose from the wall and a female reaper ran into the throne room and fell at the young man’s feet.

 

“My lord, forgive me, Albus Dumbledore is asking to see you once again.” She whimpered, barely containing her sobs of fear.

 

The young man furrowed his brows. “Tell him I’m busy and if he wants another reincarnation he better complete the form instead of seeking an audience.” As she was starting to stand up, the young man lifted his hand and bid her to stop.” Why are you so afraid of me?”

 

She looked around worriedly and whimpered. The man rolled his eyes.” Nevermind, you can go, and bring Tom’s soul a form for retirement or reaper duty, tell him to fill it out after he completes another four reincarnation forms.”

 

The female curtsied and quickly ran out. The young man quickly closed the door with a wave of his hand and relaxed into his thrones. “Now Death, when I become Harry Potter again, I want you to bring me to my manor. Not the Potter Manor, but the one I built on that one island.”

 

Death frowned in confusion.”When did you build a Manor, I don’t remember you doing that.”

 

The young man smirked smugly,”Well, I did, just now it’s on an island somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean.”

 

“But...How?”

 

The young man’s smirk widened. “Remember, there is no time here. So I went to earth during the 1500s and created a self sustaining village with a manor. And then I returned in the split second it took you to blink.”

 

Death looked at him blankly.”I don’t blink”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Death was silent for a few seconds. Then he finally spoke, confusion lacing his voice. “What?”

  
Ignoring Death, the young man jumped from his chair and jauntily walked towards another non existent door. He walked through the wall. After waiting a few seconds and concluding that he had left, Death started walking away only to be hugged tightly by his horrified Master.

 

“Kill me! Please! Kill me right now! I did not want to see that! Please I don’t want to be that Master of Death anymore, just kill me now and wipe my beautiful non existent soul from existence.” He whispered desperately as he conjured another door and pushed Death into it.

 

As Death limped from the door retching, a smiling naked Dumbledore followed close behind with a huge harem of women. “Hello young man,” he said as he turned towards a pale Master of Death. “I came to ask for another reincarnation.”

 

Suddenly the young man stood up from where he had fallen moments before and created a door. As he opened it, he turned towards an awaiting Dumbledore. “I give up. Death send him to the Experimentation Lab once I leave and make sure he stays there and has...fun...with my little babies.” At Death’s blank look he clarified. “The vicious shadows I created that used to be the reapers until 1350. Remember? They went insane and started unleashing diseases in fall of 1347 and by the time we gathered them it was 1350? Anyways make sure my little ones watch over Dumble’s there and make sure he gets what he deserves….Also don’t forget to bring me that paperwork every few weeks. Hasta la vista baby!” He yelled as he jumped into the open doorway and disappeared. Leaving a confused Death to sort out the mess he caused once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I was in a hurry to post soooo. Anyways I got an A- on the bio essay which is awsome! For me at least, considering I procrastinated like crazy for some reason...anyways this one is quite long but was really fun to write. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Harry hated being born, watching himself develop in his mom’s womb was also a bit creepy but that’s a whole other topic that he didn’t want to breach. It wasn’t that surprising that it was quite uncomfortable but he was quite thankful that that he didn’t remember being born the first time. Otherwise he was pretty sure he would have been traumatized forever. This was his first time being born, that he remembered that is, he wasn’t counting the time as Draco, since he only took over when Draco turned 11, but if this was how it was like all the time then he would never try reincarnation again.

He quickly opened his eyes as he felt something cold poke his face. Looking back at it he probably should have kept his eyes closed but Harry was bored with the never ending darkness and was looking for something interesting. Of course seeing a red headed baby smirking smugly at him and poking his forehead and tracing a non-existent lightning bolt was not interesting, it was downright creepy. Especially when the baby’s eyes became blank and it randomly crossed it eyes and fell asleep with a crazed smile still on it’s face.

He slowly tried to scoot himself away from the creepy kid but was met with a huge face wearing glasses and grinning down at them. Suddenly a thought hit him and he whipped his head towards the unaturaly red headed baby and looked at his soul. Oh merlin, this shouldn't have happened.

“ _DEATH!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!”_

_“Master? What are you talking about? I did nothing.”_

_“Yeah right. Why do I have a twin? I don’t remember having a brother and why does he have Dumbledore’s soul?”_

_“Sorry Master, Let me check…..ummm….It’s the thing that you made him agree to before. The one that Tom gave you.”_

_“So you are telling me that, Tom made Dumbledore into the boy to lived who is going to be controlled by another Dumbledore while I’m just his boring twin? This is just like some terrible Fanfiction I wro….read once.”_

_“Basically…..Wait what? Fanfiction?”_

_“That’s it, Tom is not allowed anymore reincarnations.”_

_“But..”_

_“Not buts, he is becoming a reaper as soon as I see his paperwork. And Death?”_

_“Yes, master.”_

_“If I am named anything but Harry, Hadrian or any other form of Harry Potter, I am going to force him to collect his own soul!”_

_“Master! That’s cruel! You can’t do that to my creation, what if he were yours?”_

_“Fine, but he is still going to be my personal reaper until he repays me. Now go sort some random stuff before I come back to the Void and fire you for your incompetence.”_

_“Yes, master.”_

As soon as Harry blinked away his trance like stare, he was picked up by cold hands. Seriously, why does everyone have cold hands over here. He suddenly started to wail and startled himself as he started to defecate into his diaper. As suddenly as his wail started, it ended.

The man holding him was still grinning as he took out a wand and waved it around. Harry didn’t understand why they didn’t change him, since getting yourself magically cleaned was disturbing and it felt like everything in his diaper disappeared. As soon as he saw no one was looking he used some of his own magic to open his diaper a little and check to make sure everything was there. Thankfully it was and he satisfyingly relaxed in the man’s arms, only to be jostled around as he was handed to a beautiful red-headed woman, who he knew was his mother, Lily.

“James look at how beautiful he is. What should we call him?”

James looked up from..errr...baby Dumbledore? And smiled at his wife.” You can choose his name while I choose this little one’s.”

Lily smiled gently at Harry and patted his dark hair.” Loki, your name is Loki Valerius Potter.”

James smiled again and looked down. “And this one shall be named Harry James Potter.”

Harry, now known as Loki, should have seen this coming somehow, and maybe he did but he was still very pissed at Tom for this turn of events. Not noticing as they were both taken away away from their parents and into an adjacent room, Loki lay on his stomach stewing in annoyance; Until a huge pile of paper fell on him, that is.

As he picked up the closest paper and read it he started cackling madly only to suddenly stop and sign the paper with a baby sized self-inking quill that randomly appeared next to the paper. As soon as he did a pale baby with black feathered wings and a scythe appeared, the kid was wearing a black robe that all reapers wore, the only difference from a normal reaper that Loki could identify was its age and the irritated glare that was being sent his way. Loki ignored it for a moment as he took another paper and almost rolled his eyes. This one was from Vladimir Dracula in 2115. It said he killed himself because he was bored of being a vampire and now he wanted to be reincarnated into the 1960’s because of unidentified reasons. With an eyeroll, Loki quickly signed the paper. As soon as he did, the paper disappeared and the reaper baby huffed behind him.

“That’s not possible.”

Loki turned around to look at the miniature floating Tom Riddle in annoyance, “Of course it’s possible, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” When Tom looked at him blankly, he sighed.” I am The Master of Death I can do whatever I want, time is of no consequence since it doesn’t exist in the Void.”

“Fine then it is possible...So does he replace some other soul or something?” Mini Tom asked reluctantly.

This time Loki looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “None of your business...How do you not know, you’ve been reincarnate like 40 times...Anyways, none of your business kid.”

“....You’re a baby.” Tom said after a bout of silence as though he just realized the fact.

“Yes? And?” He said in annoyance as he signed a paper about some woman named Joanne who wanted to be reincarnated as a wizard, he really didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“How are you talking? And signing papers? And…...what _are_ you doing?” Tom stared as Loki started to eat a pink piece of paper with little pictures of kittens on it.

Loki looked at him for a moment, still chewing the paper, then looked back at the stack that was half on top of him and half next to him. He swallowed the paper with a slight grimace.” That was nasty, someone should have taken better care of the soul. Anyway, you were saying?”

“Nevermind. Forget it.” Tom said as he crossed his arms and flew into a corner and started pouting. It was absolutely adorable.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Lily followed by Severus. In that short moment Loki was quite thankful that he had readily accessible magic, for if he didn’t then his cover would be blown....which to be honest wouldn’t actually be too much of a problem.

“Severus, I want you to be Loki’s godfather. I know we aren’t friends anymore and I know you don’t like me, but I feel like he will need you.” Loki rolled his eyes. Really how dense was she, Severus adores her, and if he didn’t want to be here then he wouldn’t have come in the first place, unless he is here for Death Eater business. So, forgetting that he was a baby, he sat up and smiled at them. Well it was more of a grimace since Tom decided to start poking him with the scythe, at that exact moment. Swatting at the air next to him, he pointed to Severus and said, “Sevie!” He really, really wanted to do that ever since his first life.

Too bad he wasn’t supposed to be able to do that as a newborn and his mother fainted while Severus just stared with wide eyes.

Tom snickered in the background as he flew around Severus’s head and imitated his face. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Gooo gooo ga ga!” He exclaimed and could feel as Severus relaxed slightly, probably thinking he only imagined the whole thing, although a newborn saying anything is a bid disconcerting in Loki’s opinion. And then for amusements sake added, “That means: How does it feel to be a Death Eater? By the way.” With that Severus also fainted and Tom, Baby Dumbledore, he was hopefully never going to call him Harry, and Loki were left alone once more.

Relaxing back into the soft cushions on the bed he sighed and closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep, only to be interrupted by an annoying wail. Opening his eyes angrily he pointed at the baby Dumbledore.

“Take his soul right now Tom or else I send you to the Labs!” He whined...no he didn’t whine he said… and startled Tom who was at the moment scratching words into the wall with the scythe. It was just his luck that at that exact moment the door opened to allow access to his father who quickly picked up the wailing baby and started walking towards another door. Too bad he didn’t notice the bodies of Severus and Lily lying on the floor in a heap and tripped over them. Both he and baby Dumbledore fell and both of them were knocked out.

As Loki and Tom both stared at the pile in shock, the only thing Loki was wondering was how in the world have the Potters managed to survive this long. He also vowed to never do something as stupid as drop a newborn baby and knock it out, because you would have to be an idiot to do that. Thankfully Loki was not an idiot, he was just….a bit different.

Leaving Tom to stare at the pile of bodies on the ground in shock, he relaxed once more and fell asleep…….Only to be woken by someone pulling on his tiny bony hand seconds later. Taking a deep breath, trying to restrain himself from killing whoever it was, he opened his eyes and met the gaze of a terrified Tom. In that moment he decided he needed a camera to capture what emotion on Tom’s face look like, so he quickly conjured a camera and took a picture. The camera promptly disappeared before Tom noticed.

“What is it?” Loki grumbled still quite annoyed.

“There is a..man?...woman?...I’m not really sure but it’s claiming to be my mother and father and is trying to hug me.” Tom whined, all the terror that was previously on his face was already gone.

Loki held himself together for a total of -3 second, or as long as it took him to comprehend what Tom said, and then burst out laughing. The crazed laughter attracted the attention of the third conscious being in the room and he entered Loki’s line of sight. The laughter got stuck in Loki’s throat and he blinked. And blinked again. And again.

“....Oh merlin. What are you wearing?” Loki asked with wide eyes as he studied the strangely dressed Death.

“Do you not like it, Master?” Death said in a deep scratchy voice as she, yes she was female now, or at least she looked like one, twirled around.

As Loki looked at Death he wasn’t really surprised that Tom was terrified. Really, Death was going a bit too far. A green tutu with purple jeans and an orange sweatshirt all complete with wild neon green hair, what was Death thinking?!?

“If you don’t change right now I will sic Dumbledore’s soul on you!”

Death looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry master, give me a moment.” She twirled and disappeared in a blur.

As soon as Death appeared once more, thankfully in his normal skeletal form, he was dressed in a westwood suit. Loki rubbed his face and pointed at the suit. “Where did you get that?”

Death smiled proudly. “I found it all by myself in that room that you, master, call a vault.”

Loki closed his eyes and sighed trying not to do anything rash. He kept himself in check for about a minute until he suddenly looked up, an unnatural emotion dancing in his eyes. “Death. What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Going. Into. That. ROOM?!?”

Death’s proud stance deflated and he looked down.” You said not to go in there, because last time I released the vampires onto earth. But Master, I swear I didn’t let anything out this time.”

“You better hope not! You are going to file all my paperwork in alphabetical order until you learn your lesson.” Loki snarled and turned away from him to compose himself.

This was when he noticed he was wearing nothing but a diaper. Really, this did nothing to improve his baby status in any way, in his opinion. He turned back to Death to remedy that situation. With a snap of Death’s fingers Loki was dressed in floating robes made of shadows and in his hands was a black staff with a glimmering clear gem infused into the top. Loki looked at the staff quizzically.

“What’s this? I never owned a stick before.” He studied it, prodded it and then pointed it at Tom. “Errr...make it pink?” he said hesitantly as he waved the staff and accidently hit Death over the head. Suddenly Death turned pink and Tom laughed gleefully as he flew around the bony figure.

“Don’t laugh at me, I am your creator, I can just as easily be your destroyer.” Death grumbled as he sat down on the tiny cot in which a smiling Loki was sitting.

“Don’t be a spoil sport, Death. Let your kid have some fun.” Loki rolled his eyes at Death.

“Master? But I thought you wanted to remove Tom from existence?” Death asked curiously.

Loki looked at Death once more with a raised eyebrow. “That was before I realized how amusing he is!”

“What?!?” Tom said as he turned to look at Loki in shock.

“YEAH, sorry about not telling you before but I had my reason. For example…”

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THAT!!!”

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the yell and saw a healer standing in the doorway with her wand pointed at Death.

“Well then, I thinks it’s time for you to go now.” Loki told Death as he waved the staff around and Death disappeared. Then he turned towards the healer and pointed the staff at her.” You saw nothing!” He said and the healer closed her mouth and smiled at him.

“Hello there little one.” She walked up to him and picked him up, ignoring the staff and strange flowing robes.”My name is Bellatrix and I’m going to be your new mommy.”

Loki stiffened. Why do these strange things always happen to him! Dumbledore is his brother, his parents are all knocked out, he has a new name and now he’s getting kidnapped by Bellatrix. Could this get any more strange...yes it probably could so he should stop thinking about it...right now!

“Now let's go tell your new daddy!” Loki heard as he felt the magic swirl around him and everything went black.

As soon as he could see again he noticed he was lying on a very cold floor. He quickly sat up and brushed away any dust that may have accumulated on his robes.

“Tom, What exactly happened?” He asked mini Tom, who was sitting on the ground next to him, looking startled.

“I’m not sure, I think you were just kidnapped by one of my followers. But that doesn't help very much….” After a moment of silence he continued speaking. ”Why did she see Death but not me? It’s not really fair you know.”

Loki looked at him blankly. “Of all the times to ask this, you ask it now? You are probably the strangest person I have ever met. And that's saying a lot. In any case I have no idea, it just works like that. Now about your followers…”

Suddenly the doors to the room they were in opened and in came a tall snake like man followed by a crazed looking Bellatrix.

“This better be something important, Bellatrix, or else.”

“Of course, my lord, I wouldn’t dream of interrupting your audience with the others.” Bellatrix almost seemed to purr when Voldemort glared at her.

When he finally noticed Loki sitting on the floor, he pointed his long finger at him and turned towards Bellatrix angrily. “What is THAT?”

Bellatrix looked at him in confusion. “My lord, that’s our son!”

Loki snickered as he heard both Tom and Voldemort gag at the same time, which brought attention to him once again.

“Bellatrix, take that thing and put it back where you found it, I want nothing to do with it. And if you ever do something like this again I will kill you.” Voldemort said as he turned back to Bellatrix and sent a _crucio_ her way, and left the room with a swish of his cloak.

Bellatrix stared at him in awe and wonder as he left the room. She then turned towards Loki and started to coo at him. “My little baby, don’t worry mommy will come back someday and we will all be a very happy family! Now I have to bring you back to those very mean people, make sure to never forget me, my little baby!” With that she teleported him away.

When Loki was conscious once more he saw that he was being held by a long bearded man. Dumbledore. Loki just gave up at this point and went limp ignoring the laughing Death in his head and the giggling Tom in the corner of his vision. All he wanted to do for a while now was sleep, and he was going to do just that. Who cares about getting revenge when the arms of sleep were so near….wait Dumbledore was holding him? A small smirk spread across his face as an idea appeared in his head.

His “accidental” magic made his diaper and robe disappear and he let himself relaxed as he peed all over Dumbledore. The last thing he saw as he closed his eyes was the horrified and disgusted face of Dumbledore. This is the life, Loki thought as he started to drift off into sleep once more.

 


End file.
